


don't break my ceiling pls.

by hhoneygyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin is a Flirt, M/M, jisung gay panics, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneygyu/pseuds/hhoneygyu
Summary: in which jisung's neighbor is loud as fuck.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 75





	don't break my ceiling pls.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is off a prompt i saw on pinterest <3
> 
> this has been aging in my drafts but i got h word so i got motivation dont @ me
> 
> this is rlly long so just giving you a heads up ^^
> 
> feel free to criticize or tell me about some parts that don't seem unrealistic, i dont mind <3

jisung was positive that he had a good, average life. he's always had supportive parents who were there with him even when he came out as gay. and not everyone could have that kind of reaction from their parents, and he was really thankful for that.

he has a good amount of friends who he cared for dearly, and they did the same. it was just a group of four, but they were almost inseperable since they've known each other since the first year of high school. they didn't hate jisung for being gay, in fact they weren't even straight- and jisung was glad he could relate to at least two of them at times.

now he was 19, he asked his parents if he could move out. jisung was almost a grown man, his parents couldn't say no. at first they were reluctant, seeing how jisung was ignorant to the mess he created in his room and that he was mentally a five year old but they let him anyway, his methods in swaying them unknown but worked.

his parents helped him in looking for a decent apartment room he could move into. he'll live an independent life from then on, his parents said. almost like a warning, which jisung dramatically gasped and said "i know how to take care of myself." to which his parents just laughed. after two months of searching, they finally found a pretty big apartment for jisung with a low price.

they were skeptical at first, seeing that the price was too cheap for such a good maintained apartment but after checking it out, there seemed to be no problem with it so they decided he'd move in the day after. 

to say jisung was excited was an understatement. he was literally radiating with happiness, he was estatic. he would be living on his own, he could do anything he wanted without being under his parents' supervision. he could smell his freedom already. actually it was the smell of a fresh apartment, but it was freedom to jisung. 

it's 5 in the afternoon and he has a jump in his step as he unlocks his apartment. he kicks his boots off as soon as he steps in and locks the door behind him, breathing in the smell of new bedsheets and so on. here he is, alone in his own apartment. 

the rest of his belongings are already here as his parents hired some moving men to bring his stuff over in the morning. he drops his backpack and duffel bag onto the floor and flops onto the couch, sleep invisibly blanketing him. he'll start unpacking later.

jisung gets waken up in the weirdest way ever. multiple sounds were coming from his bedroom so he walks over and tries to make out the sound. the ceiling— or the people atop it— continuously making sounds similar to ... banging ? and were those ... moans ? jisung stands up, dazed and still half-asleep. he just stares at the wall, listening intently. god, they were moans.

jisung chooses to ignore the fact that it sounded like two males having sex and checks the time. 9:07 pm. looks like he'll be staying up all night. 

it was around 2 am when he was done with all the unpacking. of course it took longer since he got distracted with almost every box he opened but at least the basics were accomplished. jisung decided he could at least start arranging and decorating tomorrow. he dives into bed, exhausted after all that work.

two weeks into living at his new apartment and everything was going alright. jisung has gotten used to his new surroundings and has his apartment completely decorated and furnished and it was nice being alone. the only thing though, was that his neighbor apparently has sex all the goddamn time.

sometimes jisung would wake up in the middle of the nught and would hear the supposedly bed creak on top. loud moans flooded into jisung's ears, mentally scarring him. but honestly, jisung wouldn't admit it but it turned him on. of course, he didn't want to acknowledge it but it turned him on. 

sometimes he would hear moans and more bed creaking at two in the fucking afternoon so he wears earphones and cranks up the volume of his netflix show, trying to ignore the tightness of his pants.

he understands why the apartment was so cheap now.

four weeks into living at his new apartment and he had enough. he concludes that he's going to storm up there, knock on the door and just stare the person down and tell them to shut the fuck up and stop disturbing the peace. he just wants to goddamn sleep.

jisung didn't care about his attire and it had to be so appropriate that he was wearing a cliché white oversized tee, complete with boxers and boxers only. we all love a little cliché.

jisung storms up the stairs to the next floor, counting down the rooms to which his room would directly be below of. he reaches a door, heaving a breath, hoping it was the right one. 

fortunately he hears no sexual intercourse going on but he still knocks quite angrily. it takes approximately five sets of speed knocking before the door creaks open, reavealing a tall man in boxers.

and shit. 

and holy fucking shit.

the man was beautiful. he had plump, swollen lips and doe eyes, which wwre almost shining. he had an angelic complexion overall and there was more. 

the bedroom hair and the built body, complete with abs and thighs and jisung's ees unconciously looks down and sees that he has a really big ... 

fucking focus, han jisung. 

the man catches jisung staring and smirks, asking "like what you see ?" jisung, obviously in gay panic, screams internally as pink floods to his cheeks. he shakes his head rapidly, indicating a no. 

"but what i would like is for your name-" jisung starts before getting cut off by the man. "why ? asking me out on a date so soon, princess ?" jisung's cheeks flare up in embarrasment at the nickname and shakes his head again. 

"no, because you're getting an earful out of me. i'm jisung and whoever you are, tell me your name so i can complain to the fucking landlord at how goddamn loud you are." the man raises his eyebrow in amusement and leans towards jisung, towering over him and moving dangerously close to his face. 

the said man stares at jisung's lips but moves to his ear, whispering in such a low tone it sent shivers down his spine. "it's hyunjin, the name you'll be screaming out loud soon enough." 

the man moves away, smiling innocently as if he did nothing wrong. the man subtly checks out jisung's frozen state before chuckling, sending jisung a big slap into reality. 

jisung tries to look intimidating but it only makes the man laugh. jisung ignores the heavenly sound and says, "look, i'm glad you have healthy sex and all but can you please not try to crash your bed through my ceiling ? thanks."

jisung walks away, feeling like a fucking boss but knows well enough that he himself was red at the tip of his ears and a pretty pink painted across his cheeks and a quite visible boner as he walks down the stairs and away from the man. 

he half hopes the man wasn't joking, but he knows it would be weird if he wasn't. 

after that, the noises lessens which jisung suprisingly notices. sometimes he went a full week without hearing anything sexual and jisung thinks, did the man— or hyunjin— really listen to jisung ? 

he brushes it off soon after, convincing himself that it wasn't really his business about hyunjin's sex life. but he couldn't brush off the fact that the sounds slowly came to a stop but he once again told himself he wasn't in the position to mind.

although, he has been thinking about hyunjin a bit too much. and they weren't exactly that pure either. honestly, who wouldn't want to get laid with a man of such beauty ?

okay, maybe jisung has gotten off to the thoughts of hyunjin flooding into his mind but he would never admit it. but some part of jisung's brain might've had a crush on hyunjin. for what reason ? he didn't know.

it was 7 pm and jisung was cozy in bed, about to watch netflix. he had snacks by the bed and he was in comfortable clothing, aka boxers. don't come at him, he loves the feeling of his soft duvet against his bare skin.

continuing, he just started watching a ghibli movie when he heard someone knock on his door. he doesn't remember ordering anything and ignored it, probably the wrong person.

the knocking continued again and jisung forced himself to leave his comfortable, cold room and answers the door, a frown sketched onto his features.

but it slowly dissipates when he sees that it's hyunjin.

oh my god, it's hyunjin.

jisung squeaks and is suddenly aware of everything, his choice of clothing, his messy living room, the angel standing in front of him. he shuts the door, running around his apartment, grabbing a shirt and some shorts and trying to tidy up the mess he created over the months.

he takes a deep breath and opens the door again, seeing a very confused hyunjin. "it's quite rude to slam a door on someone." jisung bows a solid 90 degrees, shaking slightly in embarrassment. hyunjin chuckles, saying that it was okay.

jisung raises an eyebrow, hyunjin wasn't pulling any flirty tricks since the second he arrived in front of jisung. instead, he seems like a very nice guy.

jisung stands upright, staring at hyunjin. "so, why are you here ? we barely know each other." jisung was clueless as to why hyunjin, the man who he had complained about being loud, was here, in front of him. honestly, jisung didn't mind that hyunjin was here but he was still curious.

hyunjin smiles sheepishly, rubbing his nape. "honestly, the rest of the people here are old people and i got bored so-" jisung scoffs, "then why don't you go and look for someone else to have sex with ?"

it was honestly offending that hyunjin came to jisung just for sex. okay, maybe jisung wanted to get laid but just showing up and asking for sex the leaving like nothing ? this was why jisung's still a virgin.

hyunjin shouts a no and jisung stares. hyunjin heaves a sigh, "i was bored and i should probably get to know you more. you're cute and interesting."

jisung blushes at the compliment but keeps a straight face. "you want to hang out ? with me ?" hyunjin smiles, and jisung has a heart attack right then and there. "oh um well, i was just about to watch a whisker away so you can come in and watch it with me if you'd like." hyunjin nods and jisung moves aside to let him in.

jisung leads him to his bedroom and shuffles into bed, hyunjin following after. they sit awkwardly on the bed, jisung getting the snacks and giving them to hyunjin. he doesn't need snacks anyway. he then puts the laptop on his lap and hyunjin moves slightly closer.

hyunjin ended up falling asleep on jisung's shoulder and jisung let him sleep there. at the end of the movie though, jisung woke him up and hyunjin thanked him for the company. they ended up exchanging numbers and hyunjin wasn't someone who only prioritized sex, that's what jisung learned at the end.

after that, they started hanging out and soon enough after two months they became attached by the hip. hyunjin was only a few months older and was a huge dork behind that sinful facade. and jisung may or may not actually have fallen for hwang hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore the typos im so sorry


End file.
